Your Favorite Shows
Post your favorite shows here! CC00 *Phineas and Ferb *MAD (Except for Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy) *Adventure Time *Gravy Falls *Gravity Falls *The Adventures of CO²MAN! *The SHow Where People Kill Johnny Test! *The Bunker *VeggieTales *Regular Show *FairlyOddParents *Clocks the Awesome Show (I'm gonna purchase all of them!) S&K 2.0 *Pokemon Advanced Generations *......That's it...... Mochlum *Phineas and Ferb *MAD *Regular Show *The Big Bang Theory *The Office *My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic (only Pinkie Pie's episodes) *Mythbusters *Head Games *Ninjago *VeggieTales *Gravity Falls *The Bunker MarioPhineas76 *Gravity Falls *The Big Bang Theory *Phineas and Ferb *30 Rock *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Dan Vs. *American Dad *Family Guy *1,000 Ways to Die *My Litttle Pony: Friendship the Magic Kh2cool This generations of TV mainly sucks (in my opinion) , luckily there are still some things I do like. *Regular Show, Adventure Time and Pokemon Black and White *Family Guy, American Dad, Napoleon Dynamite Robot Chicken and The Simpsons *Avatar: The Legend of Korra and Tuff Puppy *The Big Band Theory, The Office and WWE. *Pair of Kings, Lab Rats and Kickin' It *Fairy Tail, Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, Dragonball Z and Zatch Bell *Dan Vs, Alvin and the Chipmunks and Batman the Animated Series CCs and Cream * Phineas and Ferb * The Legend of Korra * Gravity Falls (Wander Over Yonder is a very possible candidate, but I'll just wait and see what happens...) NermalTheBunny *Your Favorite Shows/NermalTheBunny Rawrlego In no order: #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #How the States got their Shapes #Thomas and Friends #Dogs 101 #Mythbusters #Destroyed in Seconds #Cats 101 #Phineas and Ferb #Out of Control Drivers #Adventure Time #Head Rush #Theodore Tugboat #The Presidents #TUGS #Schoolhouse Rock #Modern Marvels #American Pickers #Ripley's Believe it or not AwesomeCartoonFan01 In no order at all, #My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic #Phineas and Ferb #Adventure Time #The Amazing World of Gumball #Kim Possible #Regular Show #Gravity Falls #Dan Vs. #Mythbusters #SpongeBob SquarePants #Animaniacs #The Powerpuff Girls #The Aquabats! Super Show! #The Bunker (I don't care if it's not really real: it is awesome) See more on my userpage here. Fredthefish *Phineas and Ferb *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Adventure Time *Regular Show Alternate Phineas *Regular Show *Adventure Time *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *The Legend of Korra *TUFF Puppy MrJoshbumstead *Pac-Man: The Animated Series *Pac is Back (the show will come at some point) *Wiley Coyote & Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *The Looney Tunes Show *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *Phineas and Ferb *SpongeBob SquarePants *VeggieTales *3-2-1 Penguins *Whats In the Bible? *Winnie the Pooh *Mickey Mouse shows *The Muppet Show *The Simpsons *Futrama *Sesame Street *Americas Funniest Home Video *Wipe Out *Ren and Stimpy *MAD *Regular Show *Saturday Supercade *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Rocky & Bullwinkle *The Smurfs *Yogi Bear *The Flintstones *Tom & Jerry *Fraggle Rock *Schoolhouse Rock *Garfield & Friends *The Garfield Show *Take Two With Phineas and Ferb *Wallace & Grommit *Shawn the Sheep *Peanuts *Alvin & the Chipmunks *Sonic X *The Cartoon Adventures of Larryboy *Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends Gray Pea Shooter *P&F *MLP FiM *Mythbusters *Any War related TV show *Spongebob *Modern Marvel Tornadospeed *The Bunker *Phineas and Ferb *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Penguins of Madagascar *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MAD *Regular Show *Dexter's Laboratory *How The Universe Works *The Fabric of the Cosmos *TUFF Puppy *Gravity Falls *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Avatar: The Legend of Korra *Sgt. Frog VManJustice *Phineas and ferb *MLP FIM *Tom and Jerry (On every Trip) *Peanuts WhatIAm *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Adventure Time *Phineas & Ferb (everyone does!) UltimateMegaGeo Some shows I like, like Phineas and Ferb, but aren't my favorites. Actually, this is just my shows I watch every night. '' ''IN ORDER: #The Simpsons #Hardcore Pawn #Storage Wars #Cops #World's Dumbest #Pawn Stars #Johnny Bravo #SpongeBob #America's Funniest Home Videos #The Drillbit Taylor TV Show that never aired :'( Jondanger23 *Phineas & Ferb *Regular Show *Wipe Out *The garfeild show HomestarSB9 *Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers *Funny Signs *Looney Tunes *Anything Hanna Barbera *Anything Jay Ward *Anything Total Television *Anything CN (except MAD, Ninjago, Young Justice, live action, SMFA, Problem Solvers) *Anyting Nick (execpt live action, Nick Jr. (Nick Jr. Sucks!)) *Anything Disney (except live action, girl things from Disney, Baby stuff from Disney) Stephen Burg *Mad *Futurama *Spongebob *Fairly Odd Parents *Looney Tunes *Pokemon *Good Luck Charlie *The Simpsons *America's Funniest Home Videos *Phineas & Ferb *The Garfield Show *Mythbusters Redsox1099 *Spongebob (Pre downhill-crap) *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Regular Show *Mythbusters *The Penguins of Madagascar *American Dad *South Park *Aqua Teen Hunger Force/Aqua Unit Patrol Squad/Aqua Something You Know Whatever *Superjail *Futurama *The Simpsons *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic J. Severe * SpongeBob SquarePants (mostly seasons 1-3, but there are some good newer stuff too) * Phineas and Ferb * Kim Possible * The Simpsons * Pokémon * Gravity Falls * Scooby-Doo (in general) * The Flintstones/The Jetsons * Dexter's Lab * Powerpuff Girls * Fairly OddParents * Ponies * Wizards of Waverly Place (*puts up flame shield*) * Looney Tunes/The Looney Tunes Show * Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra Moon snail starting with my favorite #The bunka #MSWHDWHA #Old spongebob #Buffy #Ben 10 #The simpsons That's it. Teleram NOT IN ORDER *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *The Simpsons *Wayside *The Big Bang Theory *Family Guy *Adventure Time *SpongeBob SquarePants (mostly episods in Seasons 1-4) *MAD *Tom and Jerry *Gravity Falls (I just started watching it though) *Mr. Young *Mr. Bean *Ren and Stimpy Category:Random Works! Category:TV